keepingupwiththekardashians93fandomcom-20200213-history
Terrence J
Terrence Jenkins '''(born April 21, 1982), better known as '''Terrence J, is an American actor and television personality and model best known as the host of BET's popular music video countdown show 106 & Park from 2006 until 2012. He is now the new co-anchor of E! News. Early Life Originally from Queens, New York, Terrence J grew up mostly in Raleigh and Rocky Mount, North Carolina. He attended Northern Nash High in Rocky Mount. During this time Terrence worked at WRSV Soul 92.1 as a DJ until he graduated from high school. He spent his college years at North Carolina A&T State University, he also lived in Greensboro. During his time at North Carolina A&T State University, he served as Student Government Association President and as a DJ for North Carolina A&T's radio station WNAA. He also worked as a DJ at local radio station 102 Jamz in Greensboro. Terrence J is a member of Omega Psi PHI Fraternity, Incorporated where he later was initiated in Spring 2004 to the Mu Psi Chapter at North Carolina A&T State University. Career After graduating from North Carolina A&T State University in 2004 with a degree in mass communication. Terrence worked in the diversity office of a sports company in Daytona Beach, Florida. His Frat brother Fred Whitaker phoned to tell him about BET's search for new hosts of 106 & Park. Terrence took all his savings and flew to New York to audition in late 2005. Unhappy with his first audition, he rented a car and drove to Atlanta to attend auditions, where he was successful. He has not started his acting career. He starred in the sequel to the 2007 film Stomp the Yard, Stomp the Yard 2: Homecoming, and appeared in the Christina Aguilera and Cher film Burlesque as Dave the D.J. He has also starred in the fourth season of the show The Game. He has also played in The Heart Specialist with Marla Gibbs. Terrence J starred in Tim Story's film Think Like A Man (based on Steve Harvey's bestseller), a Sony Pictures Feature Film. BET's 106 & Park Terrence J was a co-host of BET's 106 & Park which can be seen in over 85 million homes in the U.S., Canada, Japan, United Kingdom, Africa and the Caribbean. For the debut in Japan, he and co-host Rocsi taped footage there, and appeared on MTV Video Music Awards Japan. Due to the success of the show, 106 & Park premiered in Germany and South Africa. 106 & Park is BET's highest-rated music series of all time and has quickly become the leading music video countdown show on television, holding the number one slot among African American households. 106 & Park Weekend Countdown Radio Show In 2005, he began co-hosting BET's nationally syndicated radio show 106 & Park Weekend Countdown, which airs in over 60 markets, in New York and different cities. As of March 2012, this countdown is no longer being aired and was succeeded by the MTV Rhythmic Countdown, hosted by Sway. Jenkins Entertainment Group Terrence J is the co-founder of Jenkins Entertainment Group, a company that specialises in hosting, consulting and formulating marketing plans. Other Credits Terrence J had a recurring role on the debut of the E! network's television series: Kourtney and Khloe Take Miami", a spin-off series of "Keeping up with the Kardashians" featuring Kourtney and Khloe Kardashian. He co-hosted the radio show Khloe After Dark with Khloe on Y100. In 2011, he began a recurring role as Dante Young (the younger boyfriend of Tasha Mack) BET comedy-drama television series The Game. In 2011, Terrence revealed that he would be in the remake of Sparkle and also in Battle of the Year. On September 4, 2012, Jenkins was named the co-anchor of E! News, replacing Ryan Seacrest. In 2013, his first book will be released with the title, "The Wealth of My Mother's Wisdom". Filmography Involvements McDonald's African American Future Achievers Scholarship Campaign Chosen by McDonald's to be the ambassador of the African American Future Achievers Scholarship Campaign, Terrence J will travel to 10 schools in the New York tri-state area, promoting the importance of education. Each visit will conclude with a ceremony in honour of the scholarship recipients. The corporation has awarded more than $29 million to help high school students attend college, and also was later found that he is the host for MTV. Sean John Clothing Line 2008 Terrence J was involved with different Sean John clothing lines. Category:KAKTM Category:Cast